My real Life
by Blanch Thomas
Summary: Bella se muda desde New York a un pequeño pueblo donde vivía de pequeña, ahí conocerá a sus mejores amigos y será que podrá existir un romance con el hermano de  su mejor amiga, quien a su vez se convierte poco a poco en su mejor amigo y el amor d su vida


Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años y soy de ciudad de New York, realmente amo esta ciudad, esta tan coordinada con cada estación del año. Yo nací en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, Washington, pero a mi madre le desagradaba el clima tan húmedo de ese lugar que decidieron mudarse a New York. Mi padre murió cuando yo apenas tenía 4 años de edad, mi madre se había vuelto a casar con un hombre llamado Phil que tenía dos hijas de su primer matrimonio, que eran mis molestas hermanastras, Tanya y Kate.

Phil era un jugador de futbol americano que en esos momentos estaba en el principio del éxito, por eso nos mudábamos cada poco dependiendo del calendario de Phil. Esta vez nos había tocado mudarnos a Forks. Era un pueblo que realmente necesitaba de vez en cuando una visita del señor sol pero claro eso era prácticamente imposible debido a que siempre estaba nublado. Omitiendo el problema del clima yo quería regresar a ese pueblo.

Mi madre había comprado una casa muy linda, cuando muy nos empezamos a instalar me habían dejado escoger cuarto primero, pero eso era solamente porque mis adoradas hermanastras (nótese el sarcasmo) llegaban un día después que nosotros porque debían arreglar sus calificaciones en la antigua escuela para poder entrar a la preparatoria de Forks. Gracias a eso yo había escogido el mejor cuarto, era el ático, si suena extraño pero era realmente espacioso y alejado de las insufribles de mis "hermanas". No entiendo como aun sigo con mi madre, ah ya se, es porque ella no se puede mantenerse en pie sola.

Sí, mi madre es una persona con problemas de edad, ya que es una mujer de 35 años, pero actúa como una adolescente, realmente me necesita. Ella siempre me decía que yo era una de las hijas poco comunes ya que siempre dice que podre tener 17 años pero mi personalidad es de una persona de 30.

Siempre ha tenido razón, ya me di cuenta de eso y no me molesta decirlo.

Llevábamos dos días aquí y ya empezaban a hartarme esas mocosas, debido a que la que se encargaba de la casa era yo. Mi madre me había comprado un auto para Forks, era un Aston Martin One, claro para que no tuviera que esperar a esa niñas cada que tuviéramos que asistir al colegio.

Esa mañana me había decidido a salir, iría al colegio a registrarme ya que solo faltaban dos días para el comienzo de clases.

-Madre, voy a salir ¡-grite desde la puerta para que no se preocupará.

-Ok, lleva tu celular por favor- dijo la mujer desde el segundo piso.

Salí del garaje hacia la bajadita de la esquina, todo en ese pueblo era VERDE.

Justo en ese momento me dieron ganas de poner el estéreo. Saque el portadiscos de la guantera y justo cuando me disponía a escoger uno, se me cayó. Me fije bien si no venía gente en ese momento y me agache dispuesta a alcanzar el disco. Cuando lo logré me levante moviendo la cabeza para mover el cabello de mi cara y me percate que un joven apuesto moreno y muy alto estaba a media calle. Me asuste demasiado y frené frenéticamente. El joven me miró asustado. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento nunca me había pasado algo como eso.

Después de tomarme un momento para calmarme me baje del auto y me dirigí hacia el chico.

-Hola, no sé qué me paso, lo lamento, te encuentras bien?-dije rápidamente preocupada por él.

-Ammm, hola, este, si estoy bien, creo que solo fue el susto- dijo tendiéndome su mano y esbozando una sonrisa- soy Jacob Black.

-Amm, Bella, Bella Swan- dije dándole la mano y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Swan?- dijo el chico algo sorprendido. Lo cual me sorprendió más a mí. De donde le había sonado familiar mi apellido?

-Si?, porque, que pasa?

-Nno nada es solo que se me hizo familiar ese apellido, pero dudo que…-se interrumpió a sí mismo y eso me hizo incitarlo a seguir.

-pero qué?-dije para que continuará.

-de casualidad, tu padre se llama Charlie Swan?-dijo el joven. Este descubrimiento me tomo por sorpresa, de donde conocía el a mi padre?

-Ssssi, pero no veo, o mejor dicho, no entiendo como sabes eso?- dije aun sin recuperarme.

-bueno yo no lo conocí, pero él y mi padre eran muy amigos.-dijo el joven calmadamente.

-Ah- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Disculpa, te molestaría si te invito un café y platicamos, porque creo que este no es un buen lugar para un reencuentro con mi mejor amiga de la infancia, con la que compartí muchos pasteles de lodo, o no Bella?- cuando dijo esto me saco de mi trance y lo reconocí. Era Jake mi mejor amigo de la infancia, realmente lo había extrañado.

-Jake?-dije acercándome más a él.

-Sí, vamos te invito un café y seguimos platicando vale?-dijo mi amigo indicándome el auto.

-Ok- dije subiendo al coche.

Cuando estuvimos los dos dentro me contó que ahora vivían en el pueblo ya que a su padre, Billy le había aburrido la reserva, también me conto que desde el año pasado estaba en el colegio de Forks y que tenía algunos amigos que me presentaría pronto. Le conté de la muerte de Charlie y eso lo deprimió un poco, me dijo que vería la forma de decírselo a Billy sin herirlo. Era agradable hablar con Jake. Cuando llegamos al centro comercial, me dio un pequeño tour por el lugar para cuando necesitará comprar algo. Llegamos a un café que se veía acogedor, cuando por fin entramos un señorita nos recibió y corrió a abrazar a Jacob. Se llamaba Leah y al parecer era su novia.

Cuando me presento me saludo con un abrazo y nos pusimos a platicar. Después de unos momentos Leah se disculpo y dijo que debía seguir trabajando, yo me excuse con Jake y me dirigí al baño.

Al salir del baño me encamine a mi mesa y una chica chocó contra mi haciendo que yo cayera.

-Fíjate por dónde vas estúpida- dijo la oxigenada mirándome desde arriba, de los pies a la cabeza.

-Perdón?- dije tratando de levantarme. Un chico grandote con aspecto de oso me ayudo y me dio una sonrisa. Le devolví la sonrisa y le agradecí.

-Me llamo Emmett Cullen, un placer.-dijo el chico.

-Mucho soy Bella Swan.-dije dándole una sonrisa.- muchas gracias por ayudarme.-dije sincera.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada, te pido disculpas por el comportamiento de Lauren, es tan irritante.-dijo con fastidio.

-Ah.- fue lo único que pude decir. En ese momento se acerco a nosotros una chica rubia muy atractiva.

-Veo que tienes una nueva amiga osito, me la presentas.-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Claro amor, ella es Bella, la acabo de conocer, porque chocó con la loca de Lauren y ya sabrás el resto.- dijo Emmett provocando que la rubia pusiera cara de fastidio, al parecer tampoco a ella le agradaba la tal Lauren.

-Si ya lo creo, un placer, yo soy Rosalie Hale, la novia de este bombón.- dijo ofreciéndome su mano y guiñándole un ojo a su "osito".

-Un placer.-dije devolviendo su sonrisa y estrechando su mano. Aunque en ese momento caí en la cuenta que su apellido se me hacía familiar.-Hale?.-dije sintiéndome algo tonta pero debía aclarar mis dudas.

-Amm, si, porque nos conocemos?-dijo la chica algo desconcertada pero con algo de esperanza?

-mm no lo creo, es solo que me suena tu apellido, no sé de donde.-dije algo tonta, tratando de recordar si la conocía o no.

-Ah.- fue lo único que logró decir antes que una chica de baja estatura con facciones delicadas se acercará a nosotros.

-Hola, soy Alice Cullen.-dijo mientras me sonreía y se abría paso para darme un abrazo.

- Bella Swan.-dije recuperándome de la sorpresa y respondiendo su abrazo.

-Mucho gusto Bella, algo me dice que seremos muy buenas amigas.-dijo la pequeña tomándome de los hombros y dándome una radiante sonrisa.

- Eso espero.-dije sincera provocando que todos rieran.

Estuvimos platicando un momento hasta que se nos acerco un chico rubio de ojos azules que se me hacia conocido.

-Jasper?- dije algo dudosa ya que no estaba muy segura de que fuera el mismo chico que había conocido en NY y se había convertido en mi mejor amigo y mi tutor en matemáticas.

-Bell?- dijo el algo sorprendido pero con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba.

-Jazz!- no pude evitar gritar y abalanzarme contra él.

El enseguida me correspondió el abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Se conocen?- pregunto Alice algo extrañada.

-Ah es cierto. Amor permíteme presentarte a mi mejor amiga de NY, la chica que te comente que había conocido el primer día de clases.-dijo Jasper alborotándome el cabello con la mano.

-Ah ya veo, es realmente adorable.- dijo Alice calmándose un poco y devolviendo esa sonrisa a Jazz.

Se me había olvidado que Jacob aún me estaba esperando en la mesa. En ese preciso momento me ruboricé y Emmett soltó una enorme carcajada que hizo estremecer a todo el local.

-Wow se ha convertido en un pequeño farolito de navidad.-dijo entre risas.

-Veo que no has cambiado mucho Bell.- dijo Jazz comenzando a reírse.

- Al parecer no, chicos les pido una disculpa, pero me tengo que ir, un amigo me está esperando.- dije algo consternada, me la estaba pasando bien con ellos.

-Ah, bueno está bien.- dijo algo triste Jazz. Alice se dio cuenta de eso y dijo.

-Oye, te parecería venir a nuestra casa a seguir con nuestra conversación?- dijo mirándome con dulzura.

-Me encantaría, ir con ustedes pero no quiero importunar.-dije realmente apenada. Podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas.

-No es ninguna molestia, en realidad eres muy agradable Bella.- dijo Rosalie dándome una gran sonrisa.

-Cierto, así nos cuentas que fue lo que paso el primer día que conociste a Jasper en el colegio, ya que creo que fue algo realmente vergonzoso porque no nos ha querido contar.-dijo Emmett casi cayendo al suelo de la risa.

Comencé a reír también al recordar ese momento.

Acordamos que iría a cenar a la casa de los Cullen.

Me fui directo a la mesa. Jacob me dijo que tenía que irse, le comente del pequeño suceso causante de mi retraso y me contó que los Cullen eran agradables y divertidos pero la que era fastidiosa en exceso era Lauren. Me ofrecí a llevarlo a su casa.

Cuando llegamos me baje a saludar a Billy, platicamos un rato y me despedí de ellos.

Me fui a mi casa a arreglar para la cena y al llegar le conté a mi madre lo que paso, me dijo que tal vez iría a visitar a Billy pronto. Subí directo a mi habitación y comencé a arreglar un poco mi cuarto. Bajé para dejar la cena lista antes de irme y me di una ducha.

Me puse unos shorts color crema y una blusa de tirantes café con una torerita en tono crema y unos zapatitos cafés. Me deje el cabello suelto y tomé mi celular y mis llaves.

Me despedí de mi madre y de Phil que ya había llegado con las hermanas ya que al parecer había tenido que ir al colegio para hablar con el director y firmar una carta compromiso. Le agradecí por haberme registrado también ya que a mí no me había sido posible.

Cuando llegué a casa de los Cullen me encanto la hermosa fachada que tenía la gran casona, era grande y muy elegante.

Me baje de mi auto y me dirigí a la entrada. En ese momento recordé que había dejado el pastel que había hecho en el carro. Me regresé por él y me encamine de nuevo a la puerta.

Antes de siquiera tocar, Alice me abrió y me abrazo.

La casa se veía mejor por dentro, era tan espaciosa y las escaleras en el medio de la estancia la hacían lucir como un castillo.

Dentro me saludo un hombre de más o menos la edad de mi madre llamado Carlisle, era el padre de los hermanos Cullen, su esposa, de nombre Esme, una mujer realmente encantadora me recibió con un abrazo maternal. Me agradeció por el pastel y se perdió en la cocina.

Estuvimos platicando en la sala sobre la situación tan vergonzosa en la que nos conocimos Jasper y yo, cuando un joven de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas irrumpió en la sala, era un dios griego, era demasiado guapo y perfecto como para ser suficientemente expresado.

-Edward, te quiero presentar a mi amiga Bella.- dijo Jasper haciendo un ademan con su mano en mi dirección.

-Encantado, Bella.- dijo el chico besando mi mano. En ese momento pude sentir como el calor inundaba mis mejillas y Emmett se dio cuenta de ello.

-Wow, Bella ha vuelto a ser un farolito de navidad.-dijo Em. Entre carcajadas.

Edward solo me dedico una sonrisa torcida sumamente hermosa y me dijo.

-Edward Cullen.

-Mucho gusto, Edward.- dije ya habiéndome recuperado de la vergüenza. Quien hubiera dicho que Emmett, luciendo como todo un oso, enorme y peligroso fuese tan solo un niño. Me recordaba a Reneé, mi madre.

Esme nos anuncio que la cena ya estaba lista y nos dirigimos al comedor. Carlisle y Esme se sentaron a cada extremo de la mesa mientras de un lado nos sentábamos Alice Jasper y yo. Del lado del frente a nosotros se acomodaron Emmett, Rose y Edward. Para mi desgracia el gran dios griego quedo frente a mí.

Edward me pregunto sobre mi estancia en Forks a lo cual solo le respondí que esperaba que fuera larga. Después de eso no volvimos a hablar.

La cena paso rápido y Esme se levanto a servir el postre, me ofrecí a ayudarla pero ella se negó excusándose con que yo era la invitada. Me sorprendió ver que a todos les gusto mi pastel de chocolate. Me dieron las gracias y me felicitaron.

La noche en casa de los Cullen pasó muy rápido. Cuando vi que ya casi eran las 11 me despedí y les di las gracias.

Alice me detuvo antes de que abandonara la sala y dijo.

-Jasper me ha contado que tu cumpleaños es en una semana y quería saber si me permitías organizar una pequeña cena en tu honor.-dijo la duendecillo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-Muchas gracias Alice pero no quiero causarte molestias.-dije sinceramente.

-No, Bella somos amigas y quiero festejar tu cumpleaños de una manera especial, por favor.- dijo poniendo carita de perrito triste y no resistí.

-Está bien, pero solo te pido que sea entre nosotros, algo intimo.-dije ya que odiaba las cosas extravagantes.

Me dedico una enorme sonrisa y un abrazo. Me fui directo a mi coche cuando lo que vi me dejo pasmada.

En el porche estaban Edward y Lauren besándose. No pude evitar mirarlos por un momento. Cuando me sentí capaz avance hacia mi coche y al dar un paso se me cayeron las llaves, sobresaltando a la pareja. Cuando se separaron Lauren me miró con odio y superioridad.

-Tu¡ qué estás haciendo aquí?-dijo la oxí realmente molesta y algo sorprendida.

-Es una amiga de la familia, Lauren.-dijo Edward algo mosqueado.

-Amm, lo lamento, yo ya me iba, adiós Edward un gusto conocerte.-dije lo único que en ese momento me hiciera salir de ahí sin ningún rasguño pero no pude evitar que el calor inundará mis mejillas.

Su rostro se suavizo y solo me dijo

-Igualmente Bell, cuídate.- dijo dedicándome esa sonrisa torcida que desde el primer momento me encantaba.

Me di la vuelta e hice sonar el seguro de mi auto. Caminé hasta él y justo cuando me disponía a subir una mano algo fría al tacto me detuvo.

Me giré para ver quién era y me sorprendí al encontrarme justo al lado mío a mi dios griego preferido.

-Bell, lo lamento, pero tengo que preguntarte algo.-dijo el dios de ojos verdes algo apenado.

-No te preocupes Edward, que pasa?-dije sin caer en la cuenta aún que él estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de mi rostro.

-Amm me preguntaba si alguna vez me prestarías tu coche?-dijo bajando la mirada.

En realidad no me esperaba eso, pero que más podría ser si apenas y nos conocíamos.

-Ammm.- trate de decir, sin saber aún que contestar.

-Lo siento, yo se que nos acabamos de conocer, pero me gustaría que eso fuera posible, ya que siempre he querido un Aston Martin pero, no me ha sido posible comprarlo.-dijo, sonrojándose?

-Amm, Ok, esto no me lo esperaba, pero si realmente quieres, solo dime cuando y donde y listo. Tienes una cita con mi auto.-dije levantando su rostro con mi mano y dándole una gran y sincera sonrisa.

-Muchas Gracias Bell, eres increíble.-dijo el joven dándome un abrazo. Eso me descolocó, pero en mi momento de estupidez le devolví el abrazo. Su aroma era realmente embriagador y delicioso.

Cuando nos separamos me dedico una sonrisa y me ayudo a subir al auto.

El camino a casa fue muy, muy tranquilo.

Al llegar a casa todos estaban dormidos, así que me dedique a subir cautelosamente a mi habitación y ponerme el pijama.

Al día siguiente el sonido de mi móvil me despertó.

Era un mensaje de Jasper.

_Bell, espero no haberte despertado, pero si es así lo siento. Alice me dijo que si aceptaste que te festejáramos tu cumple, jeje que bueno. El punto, quiero pasar el día contigo, así que necesito que estés aquí en 1 hr. _

_Te quiero, _

_Jasper._

Me reí internamente ante el mensaje y me despabile un poco para meterme a bañar.

Me bañe y me cambie con un jersey azul y un short blanco. Baje a la cocina y me encontré a mi madre comiendo su desayuno.

-Buenos días madre.-dije acercándome a darle un beso en la frente.

-buenos días, hija.-dijo mi madre sonriendo.- vas a salir?

-Sí, Jazz me ha mandado un mensaje para que nos veamos en 1hr.

-Jazz?, pero que no él vive en los Ángeles?- dijo mi madre algo confundida.

-Cierto, anoche ya no te conté que él está viviendo aquí con la familia de su novia y su hermana.-dije tomando un vaso de jugo.

-Ah, qué bueno que al entrar a clases mañana ya tendrás amigos.- dijo mi madre complacida.

-Cierto, oye y Tanya y Kate?- dije algo extrañada de no verlas molestándome como comúnmente.

-dijeron que irían al centro comercial de Port Ángeles, regresan al medio día.-dijo mi madre dirigiéndose a la sala.

-Ah, bueno me voy, Jazz me está esperando.- dije caminando hacia la puerta despidiéndome con la mano.

Me subí al auto y comencé a manejar hacia la casa de los Cullen. Cuando llegue aparque en el espacio vacío del garaje y me baje. Antes de llegar a la puerta vi a Edward salir de la casa sumamente molesto y algo deprimido. Lo iba a saludar pero el simplemente paso a mi lado y fue directo a un flamante volvo plateado y se perdió en la carretera.

Que le habrá pasado?

Entre a la mansión y vi Jasper en el sillón de la sala, Alice estaba algo triste sentada al pie de las escaleras. Rose y Emmett jugando video juegos. Esme estaba saliendo de la cocina cuando me vio.

-Hola, querida.- dijo recibiéndome con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Esme, disculpa, pero que le pasa a Edward, está bien?-dije algo preocupada por él.

-Sí, no te preocupes, es solo que acaba de romper con Lauren, se le pasara pronto.-dijo la mujer con algo de tristeza.

Cuando iba a responder Jasper me interrumpió.

-Hola, Bell, supongo que ya nos podemos ir.- dijo dedicándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Claro.-dije devolviendo su sonrisa.

Me despedí de Esme y de los demás. Cuando salí de la casa no pude evitar preguntarle a Jasper por Edward.

El me conto que desde que conoció a Lauren había cambiado mucho, que ya no comía con ellos en los almuerzos y que casi nunca se divertía sinceramente.

Me llevo al centro comercial a tomar un café. Cuando pasamos por una de las tiendas de moda, me pidió que lo acompañara a comprarle algo a Alice. Le compró un pequeño paquete de maquillaje y unas zapatillas doradas de Channel.

Cuando terminamos de comprar sus obsequios me detuve en una pequeña librería. Entramos y vi un libro que desde hace tiempo quería leer. Romeo y Julieta. Lo compré y salimos de ahí.

-Wow, me sorprende saber que mis dos mejores amigos sean tan parecidos.-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa picara.

-Quién?-dije intrigada.

-Bell, es que realmente me sorprende que tu y Edward tienen unos gustos similares, a él le encanta leer y a ti también, justo el acaba de comprar el día de ayer ese libro y tu lo compras hoy, te gusta la música clásica y a él le fascina Debussy, realmente son tan parecidos que me sorprende.-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Wow, no sabía que existía alguien con gustos similares a los míos, espero y no me digas que también conduce como desquiciado.-dije soltando una risita, ya que a mí me encantaba la velocidad, por eso no había dicho nada acerca de lo ostentoso de mi auto.

-Jajajaja, enserio quieres que te lo diga.- dijo Jasper dándome a entender que era cierto.

Después que comiéramos algo nos fuimos a caminar por todo Port Ángeles, cuando dieron las 5 de la tarde me pidió que regresáramos a casa, ya que mañana era día de colegio y no quería que Alice se enojará por llegar mal vestidos a la escuela.

En el camino me contó a cerca del rompimiento de Edward con su novia. Me dijo que a él ya no le gustaba tanto, pero que al llamarla le contestará otro tipo diciendo que era su novio era otra cosa. Eso quería decir que cuando salió de la casa iba decidido a terminar con ella de una vez. Eso me puso contenta muy en el fondo.

Al llegar a la casa Cullen el volvo ya estaba de vuelta.

Cuando entramos, Alice nos recibió algo más eufórica que está mañana.

Jasper la abrazo y besó y le entrego lo que le había comprado.

-Hola, tomatito.- me saludo Emmett con ese nuevo apodo que supongo le había costado mucho encontrar. Nótese el sarcasmo

-Hola, Em.-dije secamente.

-Qué hay de nuevo Bell, lindo tenerte de vuelta.-dijo Rose acercándose a saludarme.

-Que hay Rose?

Después de saludar los Cullen, Esme me pidió que le diera la receta del pastel de chocolate.

Cuando salí de la cocina, Alice me pidió que la acompañara a su habitación. Justo cuando pensé que todo estaba genial, me di cuenta que me perdí en el segundo piso de la gran casa. Estuve abriendo puertas a mi paso hasta que entre a una habitación pintada con distintos tonos de azul y un muy moderno equipo de sonido, una estantería repleta de libros y discos muy bien ordenados, en el centro había una cama grande con sabanas blancas acorde a la decoración.

Cuando iba a salir de ahí una puerta se abrió enfrente de mí. Del baño salió el hombre más bello que jamás iba a poder dejar de ver. Edward me miró algo mosqueado al principio pero con una chispa de alegría en sus ojos.

-Lo lamento, me perdí siguiendo a Alice y aún no encuentro su habitación.- dije poniéndome de todos los tonos de rojo posibles.

-No importa Bell, te entiendo.-dijo dedicándome una sonrisa tierna.- a propósito, te debo una disculpa por no haberte saludado como debía hoy en la mañana.-dijo algo apenado.

-No te preocupes, entiendo.-dije devolviendo su sonrisa.

-Gracias.-dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Edward.-llamé.- estas bien?

-Claro, solo un poco sorprendido pero en lo demás, bien.- dijo dándome una pequeña sonrisa.

-Espero de verdad que si quieres hablar o solo compañía, sabes que cuentas conmigo.- dije caminando hacia la puerta.

Salí de la habitación y me dispuse a buscar la de Alice. Cuando al fin la encontré ella me metió derecho a su closet nada mas traspase la puerta. Me dio un montón de ropa que quería que me probará y las que le gustaban como me quedaban las guardo en una bolsa y me las regalo, claro, después de que yo tratará de convencerla de lo contrario. Cosa que fue inútil.

Cuando terminamos ya me tenía que ir, ya que mañana sería el primer día de clases. Alice me hizo prometerle que mañana antes de irme al colegio pasaría para que me diera su aprobación respecto a mi ropa.

El camino a casa me la pase pensando en cómo me iría mañana.

Al día siguiente mi despertador sonó a las 7:00 am. Me levanté, me lave los dientes y me di un baño dejando que el agua caliente me relajará los músculos del cuerpo. Termine de bañarme y Salí a vestirme.

Un short negro y una blusa de tirantes azul con una torera y mis converse negros fue lo que me puse. Claro para evitar problemas los tomé de la bolsa de ropa que Alice me había dado apenas ayer.

Bajé a la cocina para tomar un jugo y unas tostadas. En el comedor estaba ya mi madre tomando café y viendo las noticias, me acerque a ella y le di los buenos días y un beso en la frente.

-Buenos días, nena. Que tal dormiste?- dijo mi madre parándose para servirme jugo.

-Buenos días mamá. Estuvo bien aunque he tenido mejores noches.- dije tomando las tostadas.

-Te irás al colegio temprano?- dijo dándome el jugo.

-Sí, supongo, es que antes debo pasar a casa de los Cullen.- dije dando un trago al jugo.

-Está bien, Bell. Recuerda que hoy Phil y yo vamos a ir a casa de su tía a Seattle.-dijo mi madre volviéndose a sentar en la mesa.

-Ah, bueno entonces vendré a hacer la comida para las chicas y tal vez salga con Jazz.- dije despidiéndome de mi mama con la mano.

Tomé las llaves de mi coche de la mesita al lado de la puerta y salí.

El viaje a casa de los Cullen fue rápido. Cuando iba a tocar la puerta, Edward me abrió y me sonrió a medias. Aún estaba con la pijama puesta, a menos que fuera rápido en cambiarse o realmente no iría al colegio eran las razones de que siguiera así.

-Hola, Ed.- dije acercándome a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Que hay Bell.- dijo algo preocupado. No me había dado cuenta que le había dicho "Ed" así que.

-Ah perdón no sabía si te gusta esa abreviación de tu nombre, si no te gusta no te vuelvo a decir así.-dije completamente preocupada.

-Ja jajajaja, no te preocupes. De hecho no me gusta, pero en ti se escucha lindo.- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y abriéndome paso en la puerta.- te ves realmente linda hoy, Bell.-dijo cuando entre a la casa.

-Gracias.- fue lo único que el aturdimiento me dejo decir.

Jasper venía bajando las escaleras junto con Rosalie. Me acerque a saludarlos y me di cuenta que Emmett ya estaba en la cocina, devorando todo. Los acompañé a la cocina y salude a Esme y Emmett.

-No quieres algo de desayunar, querida.- dijo Esme maternalmente.

-No gracias, Esme. Mi madre ya me dio de desayunar.-dije realmente agradecida.

-Wow, Bell, debo admitir que no tienes mal gusto en vestirte.- dijo Alice entrando a la cocina.

-Amm, gracias, Alice.- dije dándole un beso.

Mientras los chicos comían me fui a sentar a la sala a ver la TV y me encontré a Edward sentado en uno de los sofás con la pijama aún.

-No planeas ir al colegio, verdad?- dije sentándome en otro sillón.

-Ja jajajaja, que lista.-

-Qué bueno que te agrade, así soy siempre.-dije haciendo que riera aún mas y me uní a sus risas.

-Realmente me gusta. Y no, Bell no quiero ir hoy al colegio.

No podía permitir que mi amigo faltara al colegio por una estúpida niña que no valía la pena. Así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Y si te dijera que te llevo al cole y te dejo conducir.- dije con una sonrisa y moviendo las llaves del auto con la mano.

Se quedo callado un momento y con la cara hecha un poema. Después me regalo la sonrisa que tanto me gustaba en él.

-Bueno eso realmente ayuda un poco.-dijo quitándome las llaves y levantándose del sofá.

-Que bueno, ahora vete a cambiar, antes de que se haga tarde.- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Subió las escaleras, mientras Emmett salía de la cocina al lado de Alice. Seguido de ellos venían Jazz y Rose.

-Bueno, Bell, ya vámonos.- dijo Alice muy entusiasmada.

-Amm, esperemos a Edward, no?- dije

-El pequeño Eddie no va a ir al cole hoy, Bell.- dijo Emmett.

-Amm no lo creo, acabamos de hacer un trato y aunque así fuera creo que no me puedo ir, ya que él tiene mis llaves.-dije poniéndome de todos los tonos de rojo.

-Wow, Bell. Nunca había habido ninguna fuerza humana ni sobrenatural que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, realmente muchas gracias.- dijo Alice corriendo a abrazarme.

Cuando me separé de ella, un Edward MUY contento bajó las escaleras y me tomó de la mano guiándome hacia la puerta.

-Vamos Bell, se hace tarde.- dijo Ed mientras tomaba su mochila del perchero.

Subimos al auto, sin antes mencionar que como todo un caballero me ayudo a subir. El camino al colegio fue tranquilo y rápido.

Cuando llegamos me ayudo a bajar y llevo mi mochila.

-Que clase tienes ahorita?-dijo parándose al lado del coche.

-Literatura, según este papelito.- dije ondeando el papel en mi mano.

-Ok. Déjame ver eso.- dijo soltando una risita.

Después de un momento me miro sonriente y me dijo.

-Listo, te vienes conmigo.- me tomo de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y caminamos hacia la puerta del instituto.

-Porque dices eso?- no pude reprimir mi curiosidad.

-Ah, es que tenemos el mismo horario, así que, pues yo pensé. Pero si no quieres…-dijo algo nervioso.

-No, por mi está bien gracias. Solo que en el almuerzo nos separamos.-dije recordando que el no comía con su familia.

-Amm, puedo preguntar porque?-dijo deteniendo nuestro andar y mirándome.

-Este, me dijo Jasper que tu no comes con ellos, así que Alice me hizo prometerle que comería con ellos en el almuerzo.-dije esperando su respuesta.

-Ah, pero hay algo que no te dijeron, cierto, yo no como con ellos, desde que estaba con Lauren, pero como eso termino, puedo volver, a menos que te incomode mi presencia o no me acepten.- dijo dándome una pequeña sonrisa y una chispa de tristeza y preocupación paso por su mirada.

-Dudo que eso pase.-dije dándole una sonrisa de aliento.

Caminamos lo que nos faltaba para entrar a la escuela, el en ningún momento me soltó. Cuando llegamos al aula estaban solo algunos estudiantes. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas del fondo y estuvimos platicando acerca de que nos gustaba, coincidiendo en algunas cosas.

El profesor entro y me pidió que me presentara. Después de mi pequeña presentación la clase continuó normal.

En la tercera clase, algebra. Edward me ayudo a resolver algunos ejercicios. Cuando la profesora lo llamó me quede practicando lo que me había enseñado, cuando un chico rubio y ojos cafés se me acerco.

-Hola, soy Mike Newton.-dijo el chico dándome una sonrisa algo exagerada.

-Hola, soy Bella.-dije devolviendo su saludo.

-Mucho gusto, Bella. Si necesitas alguien que te enseñe el colegio, puedes llamarme, está bien.-dijo algo esperanzado.

-Gracias, pero…

-Ella ya me tiene a mí, Newton.-me interrumpió Edward.

-Ah.-dijo Mike poniendo mala cara.

Mike se despidió con la mano y se fue a su asiento. Edward se sentó a mi lado de nuevo y se froto las sienes.

-Te sientes mal?- dije algo preocupada por su actitud.

-No. Solo que te dejo sola un momento y se te acercan las ratas.-dijo dándome mi sonrisa preferida.

Las clases continuaron como si nada y al toque para el almuerzo me acompaño a mi casillero a dejar mis libros y fuimos juntos a la cafetería. Cuando llegamos una Alice realmente complacida nos señalo a la mesa donde estaban todos.

-Quieres algo de comer, Bell?-dijo Edward señalando la cocina.

-Amm, no lo sé tal vez compre una coca y una pizza.- dije sin saber que tomar.

-Vamos, así sirve que compro lo que voy a comer.- dijo guiándome a la fila del almuerzo.

Mientras estábamos formados una chica enfrente de mi me saludo.

-Hola, soy Ángela Weber.- dijo la chica morena y de lentes. Se veía agradable.

-Bella Swan, mucho gusto.- dije devolviendo su saludo.

-Mucho gusto Bella. Veo que estás con los Cullen.- dijo mirando hacia la mesa.

-Sí, son muy lindos en verdad.- dije esperando que Edward lo escuchará.

-Sí, realmente lo son en especial esa pequeña, Alice, es tan enérgica.-dijo Ángela soltando una risita.

-Sí aún no puedo comprender como nunca se le acaba la pila.- dije viendo a Alice, quien nos saludo.

Después de platicar un poco con Ángela, pagamos el almuerzo y nos fuimos directo a la mesa.

-Wow, veo que nuestra querida Bella realmente está haciendo maravillas por nosotros.-dijo Emmett entre risas.

-Cierto, dos en un día, logro hacer cambiar de opinión al gran Edward y lo convenció de comer con nosotros.- dijo Jasper uniéndose a las risas de Em.

-Chicos ya dejen en paz, Bienvenido de nuevo Ed.- dijo la pequeña Alice.

-Gracias.- dijo el aludido sentándose a lado mío.

En el almuerzo estuvimos platicando muy a gusto y disfrutando de los chistes de Emmett, el día transcurrió lento, pero lo peor de todo fue la última clase. Educación Física.

-Edward, mejor te espero en el auto, realmente no soy una buena atleta, sino pregúntale a Jazz.- dije en la puerta del gimnasio.

-Tonterías, Bell, para eso me tienes a mí. No te preocupes yo cuido que no te caigas y golpees a alguien.-dijo dándome una sonrisa que me hizo confiar plenamente en él.

Me sorprendió que el único percance que tuve fue haber golpeado a Mike en la cabeza. Lo cual debo admitir divirtió mucho a Edward. A la salida nos reunimos todos para ponernos de acuerdo a donde ir a comer.

Yo le dije que tenía que ir a mi casa a preparar la comida, para las chicas y mi madre. Edward se ofreció a acompañarme, claro él manejo.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa me dispuse a preparar la comida. Edward se ofreció a ayudarme y acepte. Una vez terminada la comida, le dije que tenía que dejar mis cosas. Subí a mi habitación y deje mi mochila y un libro que llevaba en la mano.

Pasaron exactamente 3 meses de mi estancia en Forks, ya me había convertido en la chica más odiada por el grupito de Lauren, al cual se habían unido mis hermanastras. Faltaban solo 4 días para el esperado baile de disfraces del colegio.

Los Cullen siguen igual que siempre, en especial Emmett. Jacob se tuvo que ir por un mes a visitar a su madre pero regresaría mañana. Edward y yo nos habíamos vuelto inseparables. Él era mi mejor amigo.

Pasaba las tardes en mi casa, mi madre y Phil ya lo conocían. Se quedaba a dormir algunas veces y por lo consiguiente yo hacía lo mismo. Nos la pasábamos hablando en el chat cuando no estábamos juntos o por mensajes de texto.

Al día siguiente me desperté y realice las actividades rutinarias de todos los días antes de ir al colegio.

Cuando aparque en el estacionamiento una Alice completamente eufórica me saludo.

-Bell, tengo que decirte que hoy iremos a Seattle a comprar los vestidos para el baile y comeremos allá.- dijo mientras se despedía de mí sin esperar respuesta alguna y caminaba hacia el edificio.

Camine casi para alcanzarla, cuando unos fuertes brazos me tomaron por la cintura.

-Buenos días Bell.- dijo Edward detrás de mí susurrándome al oído. Esa acción hizo que me estremeciera un poco.

-Buenos días.- dije mientras me giraba y le besaba la mejilla.

Me fui dando cuenta con el tiempo que las pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que sentía en mi piel cada que está entraba en contacto con la de Edward no se habían ido, sin embargo se habían intensificado.

Pero lo peor era que me encantaba poder sentir el roce de su piel con la mía.

-Bell, te quiero preguntar algo…- dijo mi amigo mientras nos dirigíamos a la primera clase.

-Claro, lo que quieras.- dije mientras me detenía para encararlo.

Él me miro algo nervioso mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello.

-mejor olvídalo, Bell.- dijo mientras se dirigía al salón.

No sé porque algo en mi se deprimió. Pensé que quería invitarme al baile, pero obviamente eso no pasaría. Llegamos al salón y el profesor nos alcanzó unos minutos después.

La clase comenzó bien, hasta que justo 10 minutos antes del timbre un papelito me golpeo la cabeza. Voltee a ver a Edward, quien solo me miró sorprendido y con un toque de enojo en sus ojos, se encogió de hombros y yo me agache para recoger el papel homicida.

Lo desenvolví y comencé a leer:

_Bella._

_Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo al baile de disfraces del colegio?_

_Atte._

_Mike._

No lo podía creer Mike me estaba invitando al baile, a pesar de que era como un perrito faldero conmigo, Mike me agradaba, cuando no intentaba impresionarme o invitarme a salir después de un sinfín de negativas de mi parte.

Suspire derrotada y doble de nuevo el papel y lo guarde entre las hojas de mi libreta.

La clase término antes de lo esperado, Edward me ayudo a guardar mis cosas y salimos juntos del salón.

En la puerta del salón estaba recargado Mike, quien al verme me sonrío. Me sentí incomoda en ese momento, solo le devolví la sonrisa con una mueca y rogué por que no me preguntará a cerca de su pequeño papelito homicida.

Pero al parecer Dios no estaba de mi parte en ese momento, justo cuando Edward y yo pasamos enfrente de Newton para salir del salón el me detuvo.

-Amm.. Bella, me preguntaba, si habías recibido mi nota?- dijo Mike rascándose la cabeza.

-Amm, si, pero no lo sé Mike, realmente me agradas, pero no creo que sea prudente que vayamos juntos al baile, además creo que ese día mi madre me llevará a Florida a ver a mi abuela.- dije esperando que me creyera.

Edward, quien seguía detrás de mí trato de confundir su risa con una repentina tos.

Mike me quedo viendo fijamente y solo logre encontrar un ligero toque de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Segura que no puede ser otro día.- dijo algo esperanzado.

-Lo siento Mike no lo sé pero sé que a Jessica le encantaría acompañarte al baile.- dije tratando de sonar sincera

-Está bien, lo entiendo. Adiós, Bella.- dijo el chico algo cabizbajo.

-Es cierto, o es solo porque no quiere que Newton vaya contigo?.- pregunto Edward ahora serio.

-Pues Renné dijo que iríamos a ver a la abuela, pero no estoy segura que sea precisamente ese día.-dije sonriéndole para que entendiera.

El me devolvió el gesto.

Continuamos caminando hacía la siguiente hora.

-Hola, chicos.- dijo Emmett en el pasillo.

-Hey, Emmett.- dijimos al unísono

-Hey, Ed, ya tienes pareja o quieres que le diga a Esme que vaya contigo otra vez?.- pregunto el gran Cullen estallando de risa después.

-Esme?.- pregunte yo, que tenía que ver Esme con el baile?

-No, Emmett aún no tengo y ni se te ocurra decirle nada a Esme.- dijo Edward matándolo con la mirada.

Emmett río y se fue a algún lugar del colegio.

-Que tiene que ver Esme con el baile del colegio?.- pregunte entrando al salón

-Nada, en sí, solo que hace 3 años, cuando era más pequeño, se me ocurrió no invitar a ninguna chica, e ir con mi madre, pues me dijo que el día del baile más importante de mi vida, ella debía bailar conmigo.- dijo apenado, pasándose la manso por los cabellos.

Me reí y el solo hizo una mueca.

-Lo siento, es solo que llevar a tu madre a un baile de halloween es algo divertido, pero realmente lindo.- dije mientras besaba su mejilla.

-Lo sé, yo siempre soy lindo.- dijo el presumido y sonriéndome.

Lo golpeé en el hombre y me reí con él.

La clase paso rápido, el almuerzo lo pasamos con los chicos platicando de trivialidades, y Alice me dijo que las acompañaría a la tarde a comprar los vestidos para el baile.

No me quedo más remedio que asentir con la cabeza.

Pasamos el resto del colegio entre clases y Edward me llevo a mi casa, comí y deje preparada la comida para mi madre y Phil, quienes llegarían en unas horas.

Deje una nota avisando donde estaba y subí a cambiarme la ropa, me puse una playera con amarre atrás y de tirantes anchos, mi chaqueta negra y unos entubados de mezclilla oscura, tome mis sandalias café y arregle un poco mi cabello, puse delineador en mis ojos y máscara en mis pestañas, sí antes podía salir sin maquillaje pero desde que conozco a Rose y Alice todo ha cambiado.

Cuando llegué a la mansión Cullen, saque la llave y abría la puerta, si suena divertido, pero hasta llave tengo ya de esta casa.

-Jovencito, ya quedamos y me encantaría ser tu acompañante.- escuche decir a Esme desde la cocina, seguido de la estruendosa risa de Emmett.

-Mamá, no es necesario en verdad, Emmett tiene problemas.- dijo Edward

Cuando llegue a la puerta de la cocina la imagen era cómica.

Emmett estaba casi en el suelo retorciéndose de risa, Esme tenía los ojos soñadores como imaginando o creando algo emocionada y Edward tenía los ojos tristes y se veía preocupado. Ladeé mi cabeza y lo siguiente que dije fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Esme, chicos.- dije a modo de saludo.- Lo lamento pero si Edward no les ha dicho es porque no le había dado una respuesta, pero iremos juntos al baile.- dije sintiendo como mis mejillas se coloreaban y bajando la mirada, apenada. Me paré a un lado de Edward y lo siguiente que hizo me tomo por sorpresa.

Pasó su brazo por mi cintura, apegándome más a él.

-Oh, bien, Me parece perfecto, diviértanse chicos.-dijo Esme saliendo de la habitación pensando en otra cosa y como escondiendo una sonrisa que decía que sabía algo.

-Wow, que calladito se lo tenían, Hay hermanito no no no.- dijo Emmett divertido yéndose a la sala.

-Porqué lo hiciste?.- dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio.

-Lo lamento, quizá estuvo mal, debí habértelo consultado, pero te vi, tan preocupado y triste y pues no se me ocurrió nada más, pero si tenías planeado invitar a alguien, adelante, no te preocupes.-dije apenada.

En el fondo y aquí entre nos me dolió el hecho de pensar que hubiese querido invitar a alguien más.

-No para nada, Bella, te seré sincero, si tenía pensado invitar a alguien más…-dijo el tocando se el cabello.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

-Oh, entiendo, no te preocupes, entiendo, Ed.- dije medio sonriéndole y dándome la vuelta para subir a por Alice.

-Espera, déjame terminar.- dijo tomándome de la muñeca, haciendo que me girara.- Tenía pensado invitarte a TI al baile.- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Oh por Dios..!

El quería en verdad que fuera su pareja de baile. Jesucristo Parado del Cielo.

-Oh, Edward, en verdad?.- dije incrédula, sentía como mi corazón se saltaba un millón de latidos de lo feliz que estaba.

A pesar de todo, a mi me gustaba Edward, en un principio no quería que fuera así, porque somos amigos, pero ahora estaba en mi total derecho de intentarlo, es más era mi obligación.

-Sí, te lo iba a decir pero Newton se adelanto y fue cuando dijiste que irías a ver tu abuela, por eso no sabía si decírtelo de todos modos o de plano avisar a Esme que fuera buscando su disfraz.- dijo divertido.

Le sonreí.

-Entiendo.-dije.

- Déjame hacer esto bien.- dijo serio.- Bella Swan, me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme al baile de Halloween del Instituto?.- dijo tomando mi mano.

-Me encantaría, Edward.- dije sonriéndole.

-Perfecto.- susurro. Su aliento inundo mis fosas nasales y es que habíamos acortado la distancia entre nosotros.

Puso su mano en mi mejilla acariciándome, paso su otra mano por mi cintura acercándome si era posible mucho más a él.

-Bésame.- le dije cerrando los ojos.

Al final solo pude sentir como sus labios cubrían los míos, amoldándose perfectamente, como su respiración se agitaba y el beso subía de tono. Puse mis manos en su nuca, enredando mis dedos en sus cabellos tirando de él, me estrecho más entre sus brazos y paso su mano pos mi nuca.

Su lengua pidió permiso para profundizar más si era posible el beso y se lo concedí.

Estuvimos así un momento más hasta que necesitamos respirar, Edward bajo a mi cuello besando y lamiendo todo lo que estuviera en su camino, yo enterré más mis dedos en mi cuello hundiéndolo más.

Pequeños y casi imperceptibles suspiros abandonaban mis pulmones con cada roce de su boca en mi piel.

Me tomó de las caderas acercándome a él para luego alzarme en el aire haciendo que chillará y aferrara mis brazos a su cuello y mis piernas a su cadera.

No pude evitar gemir ante el roce de mi sexo con su erección. Se sintió increíble.

Me montó en la encimera de la pequeña isla en medio de la cocina y abrió mis piernas para posarse entre ellas, sin dejar de besar mi cuello.

Sacó mi chaqueta y beso mis hombros y mi clavícula. Puso sus manos en el borde de mi playera y comenzó a jugar con ella, hasta que la subió lentamente por mi cuerpo hasta sacarla.

Le levante el rostro y lo besé. Acaricie sus cabellos con mis dedos una vez más y comencé a descender hasta el comienzo de los botones de su camisa, la desabotone lentamente y masajeé su pecho.

Era perfecto, fuerte y duro. Acaricié su cuello con mis dedos para después cubrirlo con mis labios. Primero lamí un poco su cuello y soplé en la marca haciendo que se estremeciera. Besé y mordisqueé su cuello. Baje mis labios a sus pezones y lamí uno mientras pellizcaba el otro con mis manos.

Sonidos deliciosos salían de su garganta.

Baje mis manos hacia sus pantalones y comencé a desabrochar su cinturón para después seguir con sus pantalones. Estaba desabrochándoselos cuando él me tomó por sorpresa y desabotono los míos quitándolos y dejándome solo con mi pequeño tanga negro, se relamió los labios.

Le sonreí.

Baje sus pantalones junto con sus bóxers y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver el tamaño de su pene, era gigante. El me sonrió arrogante.

-Te gusta lo que ves?.- dijo divertido.

Tragué y solo pude asentir.

-Me encanta.- susurré después.

-Perfecto, porqué es todo tuyo.- dijo dándome esa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca.

Sonreí y temerosa lo tome entre mis manos provocando que él gimiera y cerrara sus ojos.

Lo masajeé de arriba hacia abajo, estimulándolo más si era posible. El no aguanto y antes de que explotará me alzo y quito mi tanga, haciendo que enredara mis piernas en sus caderas rozándolo, paso su pene por la ranura de mi sexo estimulándome, haciéndome jadear por los movimientos, hasta que por fin coloque su pene en mi entrada y el me penetró lentamente.

Cubrió mis labios con los suyos evitando que soltará un grito de dolor, se quedo quieto dentro de mí y después cuando el dolor menguo comencé a moverme. Puso sus manos en mi trasero y me elevaba en el aire sin salir de mí haciendo que cuando descendiera su pene se enterrará cada vez más. Estaba extasiada.

El clímax estaba por alcanzarnos cuando ruidos provenientes de las escaleras nos hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe y lo miré dándole a entender que si salía de mí lo mataría, se mordió el labio y rápidamente y aún no sé como lo hizo recogió la ropa del suelo y nos llevo hacia el garaje.

Salimos por ahí y nos adentramos en el bosque, para que no nos descubrieran.

Mi rostro estaba escarlata, enterré mi cara en su pecho hasta que se detuvo y me apoyo contra un árbol comenzando a embestirme de nuevo. Los gemidos que salían de mí eran deliciosos, al igual que el sentir a su duro pene entrar y salir de mí con rapidez y después más lentamente.

-OH , DIOS…!.- gemí.

-Es lindo que me llames así, amor, Pero se escuchará mejor que cuando te corras grites Edward.- dijo sin dejar de penetrarme.

Sentía como su pene entraba más en mí con cada embestida.

El cielo daba vueltas y mi coño dolía de lo cerca que estaba.

-Más, Ed, más.-dije aferrando mis manos a sus hombros y enterrando mis uñas en su piel. El gruño y me penetró más bruscamente, prácticamente volviéndonos uno con el árbol. Sentía sin exagerar o quizás un poco su pene en mi garganta.

-Oh, Edward, EDWARD….. EDWARD…!- grité sintiendo como mi cuerpo se convulsionaba y su pene se contraía dentro de mí dejando claro que habíamos llegado al mismo tiempo.

Me aferré a su cuerpo disfrutando de los residuos de mi orgasmo y él se apoyo en el árbol sin lastimarme.

Después nos separamos, me beso tiernamente y nos cambiamos.

-Bella, déjame decirte que así no era como yo quería empezar esto, pero ahora solo quiero preguntarte. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?.- dijo nervioso.

Le sonreí, nunca le salían las cosas como las planeaba.

-Claro, Ed. Acepto ser tu novia.- dije mientras me acercaba y lo besaba en los labios.

Amaba Este pueblo, aquí a pesar de todo había conocido al amor de mi vida y a mis mejores amigos. Ahora solo quedaba enfrentar la furia de la duende al hacerla esperar y que supieran de nuestra relación.

Acomodamos nuestras ropas y caminamos a la casa.


End file.
